Teacher's Love
by Shio - Bliss Co
Summary: Iruka has fallen for a student, and Kakashi tries to pull them apart. I still suck at summaries. [Pairings are IrukaXOC]


Teacher love

By: Beth

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, or the manga, or the show. Mazumi Kunchio is the only character I own…AND I SIMPLE ADORE HER!!!!! xD

"Iruka-sensei!" a girl said happily. Iruka looked over his shoulder and saw the girl running to him. She was about 17 and she had short blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl ran up and hugged Iruka. Iruka blushed madly.

"Uhhhh…Hello Mazumi-chan," Iruka said, turning his head so Mazumi couldn't see him blush.

"Iruka-sensei, are you gonna train me today?" Mazumi asked, letting go of him.

"Sorry Mazumi-chan," Iruka said, turning around. He was still blushing. "I have a class today."

"Oh…Okay then." Mazumi said sadly. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure." Iruka said.

"Iruka-sensei…Are you avoiding me again?" Mazumi said, looking at Iruka.

"No! Of course not! I would never avoid you!" Iruka answered, turning back around. He realized that he was still blushing, and waited for Mazumi to say something.

"Okay!" Mazumi said. She then leaned over and playfully kissed Iruka's cheek. "See you tomorrow Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka was completely flushed. He just stood there, then put his hand on his cheek and sighed. "Yup, see you tomorrow Mazumi-chan." He said, smiling.

Mazumi continued to run until she bumped into someone, she fell down. "Ouch." She said, rubbing her back. She looked as she saw a hand extended to her. She had bumped into a man with spiky silver hair. He had a mask on, hiding his nose and mouth, and he had his headband covering his right eye. She grabbed his hand, and he pulled her close to him.

"Sorry miss. " He said. Mazumi was blushing and she looked at the man. She wasn't used to men holding her this close, and especially men who she had just met!

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Hatake Kakashi, at your service." The man bowed. "I'm a new teacher at the academy."

"Kakashi-sensei…" Mazumi said. "My name is Mazumi Kunchio."

"Well then, Miss Kunchio, I hope to see you at the academy." Kakashi said, continuing on his way. Mazumi nodded.

"Yes sir…" Mazumi said to herself.

The next morning came and Mazumi was waiting outside the training grounds for Iruka. She heard footsteps and stood up from where she was sitting.

"Iruka-sensei!" she said happily.

"Sorry for being late." Iruka apologized. "One of my friends came into town looking for a job. I had to set him up with one."

"That's okay." Mazumi said, smiling.

Iruka blushed again. He just thought that that smile was so cute. "Uhhhh…Let's get started shall we?" he said.

Mazumi nodded.

After a few hours of training, both Iruka and Mazumi were on the ground.

"Wow." Iruka said to Mazumi, in between gasps. "You sure were on the ball today."

"Thanks Sensei." Mazumi gasped.

Iruka looked back at the sky, shielding his eyes away from the burning sun. Mazumi had suddenly gone quiet.

"Mazumi?" Iruka asked. He looked over and saw her with her eyes closed, obviously sleeping. He smiled and got up; he then picked Mazumi up and jumped into the trees, heading back towards the academy.

Mazumi woke up later and realized that she was lying on Iruka's desks. She looked over and saw Iruka, sleeping in his chair his head was down, and he looked so peaceful. Mazumi smiled softly. She walked over to him and wrote a note. She then kissed Iruka on the cheek again, causing him to twitch a little. She then added something to the note, and was off.

Iruka woke up a little while after Mazumi had left. He saw the note that was on his desk and opened it up.

"_**Dear Iruka-sensei,**_

_**Wow Iruka-sensei, you sure trained me hard! That was an awesome day! I hope to do it again some day! You trained me so hard, that I fell asleep. I think that you had to carry me all the way back. Sorry for that. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow!**_

_**Mazumi-chan**_

_**P.S I kissed your cheek after I wrote this! Ja-ne!"**_

Iruka touched his cheek again, and blushed once more. "Mazumi-chan…" he said, smiling.

"Iruka-san?" a voice called.

"In here!" Iruka answered. A male figure entered the room where Iruka was. "Ah, Kakashi-kun how was the class?"

"They were pretty well behaved." Kakashi answered, flipping back some stray hairs.

"Did you see my star pupil?" Iruka asked.

"Huh? Star pupil?" Kakashi asked, seating himself beside Iruka.

"Yes, Mazumi Kunchio. She's my star pupil."

"Oh, that girl I bumped into on the street yesterday."

"You bumped into Mazumi-chan?" Iruka said, and then he covered his mouth.

"You call her 'Mazumi-chan'?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka looked away. "So, what about it Kakashi-kun?" Iruka asked, looking at Kakashi again.

"I would never expect you to favor over Kunchio-kun." Kakashi said, looking at Iruka in an interesting way.

Iruka just looked away and stood up. "Alright, Kakashi-kun, I think you better leave, I'm expecting a class soon." He said, turning around so that his back was to Kakashi. Kakashi shrugged and walked off, closing the door.

'_Why did I lie to him?'_ Iruka thought, sitting down again. _'He's my friend, why did I lie to him?'_ Iruka then closed his eyes and sat there quietly.

The next day came, and the academy was closed. Iruka was out shopping for food and supplies. He entered the store and started looking around.

"Thank you sir, come again!" a voice said.

Iruka turned around. "I know that voice…" he said, going to the front. He then saw Mazumi giving change back to a young ninja.

"Hey, Mazumi-kun," the ninja said, leaning against the counter. "How about you and me go see the cherry blossoms bloom this year?"

Mazumi looked at the young ninja. "Sorry, but I think I made other plans." She said politely, flashing her cute smile. The young ninja couldn't help but blush and smile when he walked away. Mazumi then saw Iruka staring at her.

"Iruka-sensei!" she said happily, jumping over the counter and running up to him.

"I never knew that this is where you worked on the days that the academy was closed." Iruka said.

"My father owns this shop, and I work the cashier to make some extra money!" Mazumi said, smiling.

"Oh." Iruka answered, blushing slightly at Mazumi's smile.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei, how about I ask my dad if I can take the rest of the day off?"

"Huh? Uh, why? Iruka asked.

"So I can spend the day with you!" Mazumi answered, running off.

Iruka just stood there, still a little red.

Mazumi came back. "Thanks daddy!" she said to her father as she walked back to Iruka. "Come on Sensei!" she said, grabbing Iruka's hand and pulling him out.

"Whoah!" Iruka said, being pulled.

Mazumi was dragging Iruka all over the place. They stopped at the ramen shop.

"Hello, welcome." The chef's helper said.

"Thank you, two bowls of ramen please." Mazumi said.

The chef inched over to Iruka. "So Iruka-sensei, since when are you dating a student?" he teased.

"What?! I'm not dating her." Iruka hissed back to the chef. The chef just backed up and smiled. He then got back to his cooking.

"What did the chef say?" Mazumi asked, leaning closer to Iruka.

"He just asked me a stupid question." Iruka answered.

"You're no fun." Mazumi said, sighing. Iruka just looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, I know, I'm no fun." Iruka said. "But, a teacher can't be fun now can he?" this time, he leaned closer to Mazumi. Mazumi's eyes glittered, and she leaned toward Iruka also, once more kissing him playfully on the nose. Iruka pulled away and flushed red.

"Just because you're not fun doesn't mean I can't be!" Mazumi giggled.

Iruka still hid his face. "Hey, Mazumi-chan, after we eat, I wanna take you some place." He said quietly.

"Huh? Uh, sure Iruka-sensei." Mazumi said.

"Here you are, two bowls of ramen." The chef said. "Enjoy!"

Mazumi nodded and started eating hers, Iruka did too, but he kept his face hidden.

'_Did I do something to upset Iruka-sensei?'_ Mazumi wondered.

After Mazumi paid for the ramen, Iruka took her to a quiet place. He didn't talk to her or anything.

"Um…Iruka-sensei?" Mazumi asked. "Where are we going?" Iruka gave no response. "Are you mad at me? Did I do something to upset you? It was the kiss wasn't it? I'll never kiss you again if that's what it is." Mazumi just threw out questions. Iruka turned around and walked toward Mazumi.

"Mazumi-chan…" he said softly, lifting up her head. "I'm not mad at you…In fact, I think I…I…" he couldn't get the words out. Mazumi just looked at him. Iruka turned away, blushing again. Mazumi walked towards him, but he held his hand up. "I'm okay…" he said. "Just fine…"

"Iruka-sensei…" Mazumi said, running up to him, she then hugged him again. Iruka looked at her like she was insane. "Iruka-sensei, why do you think I don't care about you?" she asked.

"I don't know." Iruka answered, wrapping his arms around her.

"Well…I do care about you!" Mazumi said, pulling down on his shirt, making his face come down more. Then she kissed him square on the lips. Iruka flushed a dark red and returned the kiss, he had closed his eyes and straightened up, making Mazumi stand on her tiptoes to keep their lips together. They broke apart and Iruka was still blushing madly.

"See?" Mazumi asked, coming back onto her heels.

"I guess so." Iruka said, laying his head on Mazumi's. Mazumi looked up at Iruka and nodded; she then looked at the sky, and broke away from his hug.

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei." She said. "It's getting late, I better leave."

"Mazumi-chan, wait!" Iruka called after her, but Mazumi was gone. He looked at the ground, and touched his lips. "Mazumi-chan…you do care." He blushed slightly again, and sighed happily.

The day passed, and Mazumi was sitting in a tree with a little animal by her side, it looked like a ferret with wings of a raven. The ferret was of a black color too. Mazumi sighed and lifted her knees onto her chest, and then she rested her head.

"What do I do, Kuroi?" she asked the ferret.

"Kyuu?" Kuroi asked, bring his back paw up and started scratching his ear.

Mazumi sighed. "You're no help." She said, picking up Kuroi by the scruff, when he hissed, she dropped him back down onto the branch. "Geez, your so nice Kuroi." Mazumi said sarcastically.

Iruka looked out the window and saw Mazumi sitting in the branch of the tree. _'Mazumi-chan…'_ he thought.

Mazumi didn't notice Iruka staring at her and neither did Kuroi. Iruka just stared at Mazumi, not realizing it himself.

"Iruka-san?" a voice behind him asked. Iruka spun around, and saw Kakashi.

"Oh, Kakashi-kun," Iruka gasped. "It's just you."

"Just me?" Kakashi said to his friend. "Iruka-san, you are a trip."

"A trip, is that what you think of me?" Iruka asked, smiling. Kakashi walked up closer to Iruka.

"No, no, Iruka-san. I think of you much more than just a trip." He said, smiling under his mask. Iruka backed up a little.

"Kakashi-kun, what are you thinking?" Iruka asked.

"You think of Kunchio-san more than a star pupil." Kakashi crossed his arms.

Iruka started blushing, remembering the kiss that happened yesterday. "N-No I don't!" he said, trying to defend himself.

Mazumi looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Kakashi and Iruka talking. "Iruka-sensei, and Kakashi-sensei?" she said. "Are they friends or something?" she looked at Kuroi. "Hey, Kuroi-kun, can you go over there and tell me what's happening?"

"Kyuu!" Kuroi said, flying over there. He listened in on Iruka and Kakashi's conversation.

"That's not true Kakashi-kun!" Iruka said to Kakashi.

"I'm starting to believe that it is." Kakashi answered.

"I'm telling you, Mazumi is just a student to me, nothing more!"

"Well, you stopped calling her 'Mazumi-chan' now didn't ya?"

"Stop it Kakashi!" Iruka practically yelled. He then covered his eyes by putting his head down. "Dammit Kakashi…" Iruka muttered. He then turned around and jumped out of the window.

"Iruka-san!" Kakashi said, holding out his hand for Iruka to grab, but Iruka didn't bother. He landed in a tree and started jumping away. "Iruka…" Kakashi said. _'Did I go too far?'_ he thought.

Kuroi returned to Mazumi and told her.

"Is that right?" Mazumi asked.

"Kyuu…" Kuroi said, nodding his head.

Mazumi looked down, and caught a glimpse of Iruka heading towards the edge of the village. She jumped down, and Kuroi landed on her shoulder. She then started to follow Iruka to the outskirts of the village.

Iruka ran until he got to the forest. He then saw a clearing with a lake in the middle, and a rock in the middle of the lake. He then jumped onto the rock in the middle of the lake and sat there, with his head in his hands.

Mazumi continued to follow Iruka until she came to the same clearing that he was at. She saw him and sighed sadly. _'Iruka-sensei…You look so sad.'_ She thought, hiding her face behind the trunk of a tree.

Iruka was still like that for a few minutes until he lifted his head up painfully, his neck was probably sore. Mazumi just stood and watched, she couldn't reveal herself yet, it wasn't the right time, but Kuroi thought differently. He flew over and sat on Iruka's shoulder.

"Kyuu?" Kuroi asked, licking Iruka's cheek.

Iruka looked at the little ferret blankly. "Huh? Uh, is that you Kuroi?"

"Kyuu! Kyu kyuu!" Kuroi said, nodding.

Iruka patted Kuroi, and he seemed to purr. "If you're here, then that must mean that Mazumi-chan is here."

Kuroi shook his head. "Kyuuuu…" he said sadly.

"Huh, what's wrong?" Iruka asked. Kuroi looked away sadly.

"Kyuu…" he said.

"Is something wrong with Mazumi-chan?" Iruka asked frantically. Kuroi shook his head again and flapped his wings, getting off of Iruka's shoulders. He then flew to where Mazumi was hiding.

Iruka got up, but Mazumi revealed herself. Her blue eyes were drowned with worry, and Iruka could see that. He jumped off the rock and walked off the lake.

"Mazumi-chan…I…" but he was cut off. Mazumi ran up and hugged him, holding onto him tightly. He blushed and looked down at her. She had her face in his chest, and he could still feel the sadness within her. "Mazumi-chan…what's wrong?"

"I was worried about you!" Mazumi said, almost losing herself.

"Worried?" Iruka repeated he pulled her away. "Worried about what?"

"Well, you were heading out of the village…So I thought that you wouldn't return."

"Wouldn't return?" he repeated again.

Mazumi nodded, and then looked down. "I'm sorry Sensei." She apologized. "I shouldn't be showing my feelings…" She was surprised when Iruka shook his head, he then hugged her back.

"No, no." he said softly. "That's quite alright."

Mazumi smiled, as a single tear fell down, Iruka caught it on his finger, and put it on the grass. "Now, it'll help grow plants."

Mazumi smiled again and walked over to him. "Oh Iruka-sensei!" she said in a sing song voice. Iruka looked up, and was greeted by Mazumi kissing him shortly on his cheek. He became flustered again and looked at her with confusion in his eyes. Mazumi smiled again and turned away from him. She then stuck her tongue out, and that got him mad. She ran back towards the village boundaries and Iruka chased after her.

"That wasn't funny Mazumi-chan!" Iruka yelled.

"For me it was!" Mazumi answered, laughing. Kuroi was laughing along with her.

Iruka kept on running and caught up with Mazumi; he reached out and grabbed her wrist, causing her to trip and fall onto the ground. Iruka then tripped also, and fell on top of Mazumi. He was totally flustered.

"Ummm…ummmmm…" he couldn't say anything.

Mazumi was blushing also, and she was surprised that she was. She smiled and didn't move, she actually started to relax a bit.

"M-Mazumi-chan?" Iruka wondered why she was relaxing.

"Iruka-sensei…I think…I love you…" Mazumi said.

"…" Iruka couldn't get the words out again. "I-I…"

Mazumi waited for him to say something. Then Iruka leaned his head toward her, and kissed her passionately. She was surprised, but she closed her eyes in comfort and returned the kiss. When they parted, Iruka was crying.

"I-I love you too…" Iruka said.

"Iruka-sensei…why are you crying?" Mazumi asked sadness in her eyes as well to see her love cry.

"They're not tears of sadness, they're tears of joy." Iruka said. "And stop calling me Sensei. I want you to call me Iruka-kun."

Mazumi nodded. "Iruka-kun…" she said happily, sitting up.

Iruka then took her in his arms, and that made Mazumi blush, but she smiled and leaned her head against his chest. Hearing his heartbeat, she smiled again and sighed happily. Iruka looked at her and stroked her head.

"I love you…Mazumi-san…" he said, laying his head on hers.

"I love you too…Iruka-kun." Mazumi answered, curling up next to him.

OMG! This is my first ever one shot, so flames are necessary! But if you'd like to leave a kind word or two, please stop by. Thanks very much! Kudos to you all! Ja-ne!


End file.
